The present invention relates generally to a polymeric board used as a void-board. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fabricated, corrugated void-board for use in forming bundles of bricks.
Bricks are typically bundled as a plurality of stacked individual units (i.e., individual bricks) formed into a 3-dimensional bundle. The bundle includes one or more package straps, corner protectors, and a void-board, that is placed between two horizontal layers of bricks. Generally, the void-board is placed above a layer of bricks that has bricks not present, e.g., forming two holes in the bundle. Additional layers of bricks are placed on top of the board. The holes, which are typically centrally disposed, are configured to allow the prongs of a forklift or similar device to pass into the bundle. In moving the package of bricks, the forklift exerts a force on the underside of the board, to lift the entire package. Typically, the holes are formed extending through the entire depth of the bundle.
One known void-board is formed as a veneer. These veneer void-boards are often of poor quality and have a tendency to warp. Warping results in uneven surfaces upon which layers of bricks are stacked, which in turn can result in package instability. Moreover, veneer void-boards do not allow clean “separation” of the brick layers (in the depth direction) from the bundle, in that there is no easy way to separate the bricks and sever or cut the board at the juncture of that layer and the remainder of the brick bundle.
Another void board uses a solid or ribbed plastic sheet. Such a void board is disclosed in Duke et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/803,398, now U.S. Pat. No. 6,989,184 commonly assigned with the present application and incorporated herein by reference. While this void board has been found to function well at a given thickness, it requires a higher material weight (and thus cost) than desired for such a consumable item. When a thinner sheet is used (and thus less material), it has been found that the board may not have the desired stiffness.
Accordingly, there is a need for a void-board that is of consistent quality, consistency and strength to allow stable stacking of bricks for bundle forming without crushing the board. Desirably, such a void-board is readily severed for separating layers of bricks. More desirably, such a void-board endures environmental conditions without warping. Most desirably, such a void board is fabricated or manufactured such that a lesser weight of material is used to provide a sufficiently stiff board.